Take a Chance
by Crazed Aj
Summary: Dumbledore needs a new alchemy teacher and who better than Edward Elric. During GOf and before the fight with father in FMA: Brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like my first ever fanfiction and I hope you review. Thank You,**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter**

"Mustang!" a yell comes from the halway. The doors slam open revealing the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric. "Mustang! What's the reason you called me here so early. It's only five and I have to catch the train in a hour. You better have a good reason for this!"

"Well of course, Fullmetal," smirks the colonel from his desk. " I always have a good reason to see someone this short in the morning." " Who are you calling so short that you have to find him with a microscope?!" Yells Ed marching up to the Colonel's desk slamming his hands on the desk. "Well you're the only one who is short enough Fullmetal." "AARRGH! You bastard! Wait until I get my han-" " Brother calm down. There is a guest." Al says holding his brother back from attacking Mustang.

"Sorry to interrupt, but my name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Colonel Mustang is this supposed to be the man that can teach my students alchemy?" says Dumbledore getting up from the chair.

"Yes Mr. Dumbledore, this is Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist." Says the Colonel standing up from his desk. "He is the youngest State Alchemist and the most well rounded alchemist with the knowledge of each type of alchemy. I am sure that he would be a great teacher." Says the Colonel smirking at Ed.  
" Wait, What? A teacher. Why? Why would I be a teacher?" Yells Ed, hands waving wildly staring at the Colonel. "Fullmetal", says the Colonel sternly "Didn't you just hear the headmaster, you are becoming a teacher because they need someone to teach alchemy and you are the most qualified for this job." "But I don't want to be a teacher and teach snort nose brats about alchemy." yells Ed " I have my research and it will take longer if you give me this stupid mission to teach some brats." " Well Fullmetal," says the Colonel reclining back into his chair with his hands on his lap " You can do your research while you teach. I'm sure that they have a library that they wouldn't mind sharing with you."

"I would be glad to let you continue your research by looking through our library." says Dumbledore " We have a large collection of books that could help you with whatever you are looking for." "Well I don't care" says Ed about to open his mouth again when Al interrupts him. "Wait a moment brother think about this by going to teach at this school we have a greater chance of finding what we are looking for and it would take less time." "I know Al it's just that I am going to have to leave you here alone." whispers Ed his head hanging low. "But your right this can help us find some information." says Ed raising his head a new look appears in his eyes, ready to meet this new challenge. "Fine" says Ed turning to the Colonel "I'll go on this stupid mission and teach a bunch of brats." "Great" smirks the Colonel "You will leave in the hour, go pack your bags. You will be gone for a full year."


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all like this new chapter! Thank you for the reviews, I hope this reads and looks better than the previous chapter, if it is still hard to read please tell me and I will fix it. Thank you! And Please review.**

 **Chapter 2.**

Ed and Al were in the Colonel's office waiting for the Colonel to come back with Professor Dumbledore.

"Ok brother you will call me once you get there?" questions Al.

" Don't worry Al. I'll call you once I get there. Just relax when you get to Granny's and once I get back we continue to search for the Philosopher's stone." says Ed, knocking his hand against Al's chest. A second later the door opens, walking in was the Colonel and Professor Dumbledore.

"Are you ready, Fullmetal?" asks Colonel Mustang.

"Yeah, Mustang lets get this done. How am I getting there?" questions Ed, standing in front of the Colonel and Professor Dumbledore.

"We will be traveling by apparition." Says Dumbledore his eyes twinkling madly, "Just take my arm and we will go."

"Fine", says Ed walking to Dumbledore "I will call you when I get there Al."

"Ok, Brother. Be safe." Says Al waving his hand back and forth.

"Remember Fullmetal that you still have to make reports to me each month." smirks the Colonel from behind his desk.

"Yeah, Yeah, let's go already." Says Ed placing his left hand on Dumbledore's arm. Three seconds later the sound of 'pop' echoed in the room and they were gone.

\\\\\

A 'pop' sound echos in the town of Hogsmeade as Ed and Professor Dumbledore appear. Ed falls over with his hands on his knees puking his guts out.

"Uuuhhhh. I am never doing that again. What the hell!? That was terrible. Why the hell did we travel that way?" Yells Ed from the ground staring at the professor.

"Sorry my dear boy. It usually is hard the first time." Says Dumbledore his eyes twinkling, smiling at Ed. "But this is the fastest way to get to Hogwarts in the short amount of time that we have because the students are arriving tonight!" says Professor Dumbledore cheerfully.

"What are we going to do now old man?" questions Ed.

"Let's get you into the castle up and get a room for you. After that you can meet your colleagues at the feast as we settle the new students in." replies Professor Dumbledore.

"Fine lets go" says Ed getting up from the ground, picking up his bag. He starts heading up the path to the castle when he turns around yelling "Aren't you coming?" to professor Dumbledore.

"Of course my boy. You need to know how to get in." says Dumbledore with a smile on his face.

\\\\\

On the way to Hogwarts, in a compartment was Harry, Ron and Hermione talking about their summers and what they expect is going to happen for their fourth year at Hogwarts.

"I can't that they think that a house elf used a spell to make the dark mark appear in the sky! It's not true but that's what they are believing." huffs Hermione angrily staring at the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"Calm down Hermione. The house elf will be fine. Take a breath." says Ron chewing on some chocolate frogs.

"Don't worry Mione. I am sure that someone will figure out what to do. Lets just be excited for this year to start." says Harry smiling at Hermione.

" Your right Harry, I shouldn't be worrying about this, I should be getting excited for school. Did you hear that there will be a new professor for alchemy and that they will be opening the class up to third years and up? I am so excited I read over the book during summer and it sounds great!" says Hermione smiling cheerfully looking very excited.

"I just hope it isn't someone ancient like Binns teaching, if so it will be another class to sleep through." Ron started getting a wistful look in his eyes imagining all the naps he could take this year.

" Ron!" says Hermione indignantly " Your supposed to listen and study! Not sleep in class. I can't believe that you continue to sleep in Professor Binns' class each year."

"Hermione calm down were almost here" says Harry placidly raising his hands in a calming motion towards Hermione.

" You're right. Well I am going to get changed you two should do the same while I am out." says Hermione getting up and starting to walk out the door with her robes in hand.

/

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Edward! I hope you have a great time here teaching the students." Says Dumbledore. " This will be your room during your time here. First we have to set a password for you so that you can get into your room and no one else will." His arm waving to a portrait of a young girl and her dog sitting on a hill. " Just say your password to the portrait and it will be set. Someone will come in and get yo before dinner starts. Any questions?" asks Dumbledore.

"Just one, do you have a phone somewhere so that I can call my brother?" asks Ed looking around for a phone.

"Sorry Edward. Technology doesn't work here but you can write a letter and give it to an owl that will give it to your brother." says Dumbledore the twinkle in his eyes dimming slightly.

"Ahh, an owl. Not a phone, but an owl." Says Ed looking confused at Dumbledore.  
"Yes. An owl" says Dumbledore cheerfully " I will see you at dinner Edward" he says walking off into the castle.

Ed turns to the portrait of the little girl and her dog. She is petting her dog smiling brightly at Ed waiting for him to make a password.

"I guess my password will be 'Nina'. He says looking at the portrait sadly and walks into his new bedroom. Once the door closes the little girl looks at the dog, while it whimpers sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am very sorry for making you all wait, life hit me with a sledge hammer and I needed to do other things. I hope you all like this next chapter and if Snape comes across as OC don't worry I have something planned for him. Please review it helps a lot. Thank you.**

Chapter 3

Ed walks into his new room, looking around in the main room is a coach in front of a fireplace and off to the side is a desk next to the window looking out to the Black Lake. Ed sets his luggage on the couch and looks around. He sits at the desk getting out a piece of paper and a pen he begins to write to his brother. As he was starting his letter there was a knock at the door. Ed got up from the chair and crossed the room, he opened the door and a man with black greasy hair, that looked like an overgrown bat.

"You are Edward Elric?" he sniffed looking down at Ed.

"Yes." said Ed, " Are you expecting someone old and wrinkly?" snapped Ed looking angrily at Snape.

" No, I just wasn't expecting a child as a master of alchemy. Are you sure you are qualified enough to teach?" said Snape wondering why Dumbledore would choose a child to teach children.

" I am the most qualified person from my country to teach Alchemy. I have the most well rounded knowledge of all types of alchemy to teach students. From my country I am called a genius because I know so much." said Ed proud of how much he knows.

"Who are you anyways?" Ed wondering who this guy is.

" I am Professor Severus Snape, I teach potions and I am one of the best potions masters in the world an a genius in my line of works as you are in yours." said Snape not wanting to be look less than he is.

" Well good for you I hope we can get along" said Ed holding his hand out for the professor to shake.

" I as well hope that we can get along." Snape agreeing shaking Ed's hand.

" Why are you here anyway?" asks Ed

" I am supposed to show you the way to the great hall where everyone eats." said Snape

"Ah, ok." Said Ed walking out of the door, waiting for Snape to show him the way.

/

In the Great Hall after the first years have been sorted, Dumbledore stood up and walked forward to the podium in front of the teachers. Looking at all the houses everyone greeting one another, his eyes were twinkling madly, smiling at everyone.

"Welcome back everyone and welcome to Hogwarts! We have some announcements to make before dinner is served. First we have a new Professor for defense against the dark arts, Professor Alastor Moody. Secondly we have a new class being introduced Alchemy,being taught by Major Edward Elric all the way from Amestris. And lastly we will not be having quidditch this year, because we shall be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. On October 30, we shall be welcoming two schools to Hogwarts Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute, I hope that you all will be welcoming to these students. I think that is enough of talking I welcome all of you to enjoy the feast. Dig in." says Dumbledore cheerfully.

/

" I can't believe that the new alchemy teacher is just a kid!" says Ron already stuffing his face full of food.

" Be quite Ronald!" Says Hermione "You heard Professor Dumbledore. If he thinks that this teacher is qualified than he is."

" Hermione do you not remember Lockhart or Quirrell." Says Ron looking at Hermione as if she forgot all the adventures they had.

" Yes I remember them, I am just trusting in Professor Dumbledore." says Hermione with a tone that makes the conversation finish.

" Did you hear his title?" asked Harry looking at Hermione and Ron.

" Yes I did. He is a major. I think I will go to the library and look up the country of Amestris. I have never heard of it before, but if I can find a book I bet I can find something about our new teacher." Says Hermione already excited to look for this mysterious country.

" Well let's eat and worry about these things later. I'm starved." Says Ron already done with half his plate.


End file.
